Thomas Gets Bumped
Thomas Gets Bumped is the sixth episode of the third season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode Nickel in a Pickle in 1991. Plot Thomas is late after taking some children home when their bus breaks down and Thomas is afraid he will be replaced. His fears amplify when the rails on his branch line buckle and he is sent to shunt in the yard while Bertie does his passenger work. But the Fat Controller adjusts Thomas' timetable so he and Bertie can work together more often. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * James (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Ffarquhar * Tidmouth Sheds * The Goods Station * The Watermill * Shunting Yards Trivia * This is the first episode not based on a story by Wilbert or Christopher Awdry. Instead, it was adapted from the magazine story, A Bump on the Line, written by Andrew Brenner. * Stock footage from Percy's Promise is used. * In the UK narration, when Thomas complains about Bertie, he says, "I've lost my passengers. They like Bertie better than me," while in the US narration, he says, "I've lost all my passengers to Bertie. They'll like him better than me." * In the UK narration, the narrator says "When Thomas reached the station, there were all his passengers." In the US narration, the narrator says "When Thomas reached the station, there, to his relief, were all his passengers." * In the US narration, Bertie does not say "Oh" before he says "That's alright Thomas." * In the UK narration, when Thomas is thanking Bertie, he says, "Bertie, you're a very good friend indeed," while in the US narration, he says "You're a good friend indeed, and always will be." * In the restored version, when Bertie takes Thomas' passengers along the road that runs by the railway he is wearing his worried face. * In the restored version, just before Thomas approaches the goods yard, the scene is sped up and his eyes move up and down. * In Norway, this episode is named "Thomas Gets Hooked Off". In Germany, it is titled "Thomas Derailed". The Italian title is "Friendship Always Wins". In Poland, it is titled "Thomas Falls Off the Rails". In Japan, this episode is called "Helping of Thomas and Bertie". It is called "Thomas Goes Rails" in Finland. Goofs * Side views of Thomas at the signal show that his siderods appear to be disconnected from his front wheels. * A wire can be seen under Annie and Clarabel when Thomas puffs along before reaching the broken track. * When Thomas falls off the tracks a stone is visible underneath him. * The sign on Ffarquhar station is blank. * The Fat Controller has a black car. * When Thomas passes by the goods station at the beginning, Thomas' signal is up. * In the shot of the damaged tracks, Thomas is not seen coming around the bend, but in the next shot, he is already around it. Gallery File:ThomasGetsBumpedoriginaltitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedtitlecard.png ThomasGetsBumpedRemasteredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored UK title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedUStitlecard.jpg|2001 US title card File:Percy'sPromise12.png|Stock footage File:ThomasgetsBumped.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped2.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped4.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped5.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped7.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped8.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped9.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped10.jpg|a deleted scene with Bertie at Ffarquhar File:ThomasgetsBumped11.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped12.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped13.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped14.PNG Image:ThomasgetsBumped15.PNG Image:ThomasgetsBumped16.PNG|Deleted scene Image:ThomasgetsBumped17.PNG|Thomas at Knapford Image:ThomasgetsBumped18.PNG|Bertie Image:ThomasgetsBumped19.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped20.PNG Image:ThomasgetsBumped21.PNG Image:ThomasgetsBumped22.PNG Image:ThomasgetsBumped23.PNG|Deleted scene Image:ThomasgetsBumped24.PNG Image:ThomasgetsBumped25.PNG|Deleted scene Image:ThomasgetsBumped26.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped27.png File:ThomasgetsBumped28.png File:ThomasgetsBumped29.png File:ThomasgetsBumped30.png|Percy and Thomas NOTE Thomas' siderod is disconnected File:ThomasgetsBumped31.png File:ThomasgetsBumped32.png File:ThomasgetsBumped33.png|Thomas File:ThomasgetsBumped34.png|James and Percy File:ThomasgetsBumped35.png File:ThomasgetsBumped36.png File:ThomasgetsBumped37.png File:ThomasgetsBumped40.png File:ThomasgetsBumped41.png File:ThomasgetsBumped42.png|Thomas and Bertie File:ThomasgetsBumped43.png File:ThomasgetsBumped44.png File:ThomasgetsBumped45.png File:ThomasgetsBumped46.png File:ThomasgetsBumped47.png File:ThomasgetsBumped48.png|Thomas with the Fat Controller File:ThomasgetsBumped49.png File:ThomasgetsBumped50.png|Thomas and Bertie at Ffarquhar File:ThomasgetsBumped51.jpg|Deleted scene Image:ThomasgetsBumped52.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped53.PNG|The children on the bridge File:ThomasGetsBumped54.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped55.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped56.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped57.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped58.jpg File:ThomasGetsBumped59.PNG ThomasGetsBumped60.PNG ThomasGetsBumped61.PNG|the signal ThomasGetsBumped62.PNG|Percy ThomasGetsBumped63.PNG ThomasGetsBumped64.PNG ThomasGetsBumped65.PNG ThomasGetsBumped66.PNG ThomasGetsBumped67.PNG ThomasGetsBumped68.PNG ThomasGetsBumped69.PNG ThomasGetsBumped70.PNG ThomasGetsBumped71.PNG ThomasGetsBumped72.PNG ThomasGetsBumped73.PNG ThomasGetsBumped74.PNG ThomasGetsBumped75.PNG ThomasGetsBumped76.PNG ThomasGetsBumped77.PNG ThomasGetsBumped78.PNG ThomasGetsBumped79.PNG ThomasGetsBumped80.PNG ThomasGetsBumped81.PNG ThomasGetsBumped82.PNG ThomasGetsBumped83.PNG ThomasGetsBumped84.PNG ThomasGetsBumped85.PNG ThomasGetsBumped86.PNG ThomasGetsBumped87.PNG ThomasGetsBumped88.PNG ThomasGetsBumped89.PNG ThomasGetsBumped90.PNG Episode File:Thomas Gets Bumped - Early UK Narration|Early UK narration File:Thomas Gets Bumped - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas Gets Bumped - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes